Dragonball Z The Cobalt Saga
by Soundwave-82
Summary: An Army of Saiyans come to earth for revenge on Vegeta who they blame for the destruction Vegetasei but shocking more the leader of this new Saiyan Army is related to Vegeta will the Z-Fighters be able to stop this new Saiyan army.
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball Z

Dojo

Satan Mansion

Videl and Gohan are busy sparring while Goten and Trunks are getting board watching the two teenagers sparring. Both boys come up with an idea on what to do to have some fun.

"Hey Goten what to have some fun?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah what do you want to do?" replied Goten.

"Want to explore the mansion see if we can find anything to eat or something fun?" suggested Trunks.

"Ok," said Goten and if that with the two boys head inside the mansion as both teenagers continue to spar. Both fighters notice that the boys were missing; this caused them to stop training.

"Where is your brother?" asked Videl.

"Oh no! What trouble are they up to now!" said Gohan.

He and Videl enter the mansion and started search for the Goten and Trunks. They first check the kitchen to find nothing missing and the fridge and freezer still had a padlock. Gohan examined the fridge and the lock.

"So why do you have a lock on the fridge?" asked Gohan.

"Well when you have something that can eat a month supply of food in a minute and can give a Saiyan a run for his money, my dad thought it would be good Idea to secure the fridge," replied Videl.

"So where is Buu and your dad?" ask Gohan.

"My dad and Buu are in Blue Star City, he's got a big book deal to take care of so he left me home alone. As I told you, I need to focus on my training and I asked you to come over to train me, now let's find that terrible duo," said Videl.

"I knew I should of left them with mum but she and Dad have gone away for a second honeymoon, as did Bulma and Vegeta, and they want me to baby sit them to learn some responsibilities for when I have a kid," complained Gohan.

The two teenagers head into another room and still couldn't find Goten and Trunks. Both teenagers are getting mad at them as they search they continue to search for the two boys throughout the house.

"Remind me again why they came here Gohan," asked Videl as she opened the door to her bedroom and found nothing amiss.

"Their parents are on a second honeymoon and I have got to look after them while they are away," informed Gohan.

"Right, still can't believe Bulma got Vegeta to go on a second honeymoon so did she do it anyway?" asked Videl which Gohan then proceed to whisper into her ear.

(**AN: use your imagination on what he said**)

"That easy to get Vegeta to do what she wants; I got to remember that," said Videl as she gets a cheeky look on her face.

"Where the hell did those two trouble maker get off to anyway," said Gohan as he searched another room in the mansion, "Hey Videl, remind to send them to the Otherworld after this is done," he says opening another door in the mansion.

"What has poor Otherworld done to deserve those two; we should give them to HFIL," said Videl as she opened another door and still didn't find the two kids both of them are getting really mad.

"We can't do that Videl; we'd get them back five minutes later," frowned Gohan as he searched another room a look of frustration crept onto his face the two teenagers reach the final room on the end of the corridor.

"You broke it Trunks," said Goten.

"No! You broke it Goten," replied Trunks.

"No, you did!" continued Goten.

"No I didn't, you did!" countered Trunks.

After few more minutes Videl and Gohan enter room to find Goten and Trunks playing with some toys tears start to well in Videl eyes as she spots the broke toy of collectable doll. Videl rushes just to it while Gohan grabs Trunks and Goten by the collars and held them tightly in place.

"What are two doing in here?" asked Gohan in a demanding tone.

"We were playing; it's boring watching you two train," said Trunks.

"It was Trunks Idea to look around the mansion," said Goten trying to give Goku's famous 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Oh no you don't. Don't try that on me squirt, you're in so much trouble," says Gohan.

"We didn't mean to break it Videl. We're sorry," apologized Goten as he notice Videl continue to cry over the broken doll

"Are you ok Videl?" asked Gohan.

"It's ok, Gohan. It was the last thing I got with my mom before she died," said Videl as she stood up and wiped her tears from her eyes.

"What happened to your mother anyway?" ask Goten.

"She died from cancer when I was four-years-old. This was the last toy we bought before she went into hospital for the final time. She died three days later. It tore my father up that why he throw himself into his martial arts training and I spent a lot of time in this room playing with that doll," said Videl.

"I'm sure Bulma can fix for you when they get back from the honeymoon," suggested Gohan.

"It's no trouble, It's only a memory," said Videl.

"We could use the Dragonballs to wish it was fixed," says Goten.

"We can't, remember. Mum took the Dragonball radar with after the last time we used the Dragonballs for a two year supply of chocolates and sweets and that brand news games machine," said Trunks.

"Oh yeah, that was the best chocolate we ever had and we had a lot of fun that day," reminisced Goten.

"Yeah, until Buu ate all of the chocolate," replied Trunks as he and Goten look out of the window as dark clouds consume the sky and this caused Videl to open up the window as Gohan lets go of Trunks and Goten and they then rush outside of the mansion.

Videl, Gohan, Trunks and Goten take off and fly towards the direction of where the dark clouds are coming from. After a few minutes the clouds disappear and two orange balls shot past them at high speed this cause Gohan, Videl Trunks and Goten to stop and floating in the air a blinding light consumes both them.

"What was that?" ask Videl.

"I don't know someone must have made some wishes on the Dragonballs," says Gohan.

Goten and Trunks are in complete shock as they notice something different about Gohan and Videl that both of them have Saiyan tails.

"Um, Big brother? Why do you have a tail? You too Videl?" asked Goten.

"What are you talking about Squirt? I had my tail removed by Piccolo when I was younger." replied Gohan.

"Yeah, but you both have tails," informed Trunks and turned his head behind him and notice he has tails as well as Goten.

"What's he on about Gohan?" ask Videl as they both turn to face the two boys pointing at them and jumping in the air.

"I don't know," said Gohan.

"Big brother you have a tail like us," said Goten as he turned to face his big brother and his brother's girlfriend that when both of them get a shock look on their faces at the sight of Goten and Trunks with Saiyan tails.

"Gohan they have tails," said Videl and she looked at her back at the sight of her tail "I have a tail! That not possible how did I get on?" she asked. She is now in complete shock at the sight of her Saiyan tail.

"Calm down we'll head to Kami's lookout to see if Dende can helps us," said Gohan.

(Kami Lookout)

Gohan, Videl, Goten and Trunks headed for Kami lookout. After a few minutes they arrived at the lookout point to find Dende, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo waiting for them they all notice them with Saiyan tails.

"Well I'm guessing you heard about the wish someone made on the Dragonballs," said Dende.

"Yeah, we are pretty sure it had something to do with the Saiyans," said Gohan as he held up his tail as did Videl, Goten and Trunks.

"Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, your tails are back," said Piccolo.

'Well, at least there's no moon, so they can't change into their Giant ape form,' though Piccolo to himself.

"Well you never said anything about turning into a Giant Ape." says Videl holding her tail.

"So you're a Saiyan now," says Piccolo, before thinking, 'I can sense her power level; it matches Gohan power for power.'

"I think so Mr. Piccolo but we really need to know who made the wish and why?" asked Gohan.

Just then, using Instant Transmission, Goku, Vegeta, Bulma and Chichi teleport to the Lookout, all four of them having Saiyan tails.

"Whoa, you to Gohan? Any ideas about what happened, Dende?" says Goku

"Of course he does I can't believe you Kakarot you can't figure it out. It's simple; someone made a wish on the Dragonballs and now our mates are Saiyans," said Vegeta.

"Just great, even more mouths to feed. It's going to take four times as long to prepare our meals, I have five Saiyans mouths to feed," groaned Chichi.

"Why not get the other two women to help you. It might improve my woman's cooking skills," says Vegeta with a smile on his face but this caused Bulma, Videl and Chichi to glare at him.

'Guess no one told Vegeta let that Videl is currently at the same as me and I can also sense that my mom and Bulma are at another power level,' thought Gohan.

"Kakarot control your woman. You too, brat," said Vegeta.

"Quick question Piccolo how many Saiyans do you sense beside me, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Goten?" ask Goku.

"Three more, making a total of eight," said Piccolo.

"So we know that this has only affected the eight of us and no one else on Earth; so we are going to need to spread out and search for the person who made these wishes and find out why," said Goku.

"Right, Videl and me will head east," said Gohan.

"So Chichi and I will head south. Goten and Trunks can go west and check see if they can find anything," said Goku.

"Ok Dad," said Goten.

"Oh no I'm not going anywhere with this woman, she will slow me down. I'll search by myself and I'll get it done quicker," said Vegeta.

"Look Honey, I can take care of myself and I'm going with you. I want to know who made this damn wish and you won't get anymore of you know what if I don't come with you," says Bulma.

"Fine woman, you can come with me then and we'll search the north for the person," says Vegeta.

"What is 'you know what'?" ask Trunks.

"Not till your older Trunks," said Bulma and Vegeta together.

"I'll never know at this rate," grumbled Trunks.

The group spilt up: Videl and Gohan flew East while Trunks and his buddy Goten flew West; Chichi and Goku proceed to head south, and Vegeta flew North followed by Bulma after removing a Capsule from her pocket and turning it into a Hover bike and followed Vegeta as he headed north.

End of chapter 1:


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonball Z

Chapter 2:

Satan City

Videl and Gohan are flying toward Blue Star City in the distance they see smoking bellowing into the sky that when Gohan stop in his tracks as he can sense a huge power level in the city Videl hovers at his side and look at the level of concern on his face

"What is it Gohan" ask Videl

"Its massive power level nearly as powerful as me at Super Saiyan 2 and that not even his full strength" says Gohan

"Are you sure Gohan" ask Videl

"I really wish I wasn't but I hate see it a full power we can't beat it" says Gohan as his Saiyan tail wraps around his waist "Remember what I thought you last week about energy sensing try" says Gohan

"Alright I'll give it a shot" says Videl as her Saiyan tails copies what Gohan tail and wraps around her waist as she starts to sense the power her face drop in complete shock at the power level of the attacker in Satan City "Oh my god it massive nearly as powerful as Brolly you don't think it him do you" she ask

"No it not Brolly this guy power level is could easily match him and that really scare me" says Gohan

"Oh god my dad in town I just remember we have to help him" says Videl flies toward the city toward the city as Gohan shakes his head and he then follows her when they arrive could see dead bodies and destroyed building and man is throwing energy at buildings destroying them he is wearing Saiyan armour and Scanner covering his left eye he is already in his super Saiyan form

"It's about time you show up here these worthless runts are even giving me decent fight I looking for a real fight to test my true power" says Titan

"Who are you?" ask Videl

"My name is Titan and I'm the personnel bodyguard and enforcer of the rightful ruler of Vegeta-Sei Cobalt and I'm a legendary Super Saiyan and my true power can match even Brolly" says figure as he faced Videl and Gohan and then the figure powers up into his Legendary Super Saiyan

"Videl run he's too strong I hold find my dad" says Gohan and he power up into his Super Saiyan form and flies toward and Starts battling

"Kakkarot won't save boy he got his own opponent to deal with" says Titan as he gets the upper hand "once I deal with you I deal with your mate" he says as he knocks Gohan throw an office building forth floor

Videl take this as a chance to escape but before she can escape Titan grabs Videl Tail and she screams in pain

"Not so Fast doll" says Titan as he hit in the side by a KI bolt this cause him to release Videl Saiyan tail but he then back hands her into a building Videl gets to her feet as she watches Titan battle Gohan before he slammed into the ground

Videl could feel her anger rise as she continued to see Titan pounding Gohan into the ground she flies towards and sends Ki bolt after Ki bolt at Titan who simple turns around and he deflects he was also laughing as he deflected the Ki bolt in the end he had deflected them all 'she would make an excellent Super Saiyan once she learns to control her abilities but to bad Cobalt want all Vegeta friends dead' he thought he then grabs Videl by the throat and starts choking her after

"LEAVE HER ALONE" shouts Gohan as he starts to power up into his Super Saiyan 2 this caused Titan to face him and Toss Videl into a park car it crushed under her weight and Gohan starts battling Titan but even in his Super Saiyan 2 form he still no match for him Videl walks to his side

: Run Videl I'll hold him off: says Gohan Telepathically

: No Gohan I won't lose you if you die we can't bring you back with the Dragonball then I want to be by your side when we die: replies Videl as she watches Titan started to pound Gohan into she starts getting flashback of the last Worlds Martial Arts Tournament when she was nearly beaten to death by her opponent "NO LEAVE HIM ALONE" she scream as her rage continue to building which this Cause Titan to notice her power level increase and starts walking towards her as Gohan gets to his feet

: Videl on the count of three we'll use Karmehamehe see if this stops him: says Gohan telepathically

: Oh right I'll give it shot: say Videl telepathically

"ONE" says the two teenagers as they prepare the first stage of the Karmehamehe attack they could hear Titan just laughing

"TWO"

"THREE" says both teenager as Titan edge closer towards Videl as he and Gohan are in the final stage of launching the Karmehamehe attack

"**KARMEHAMEHE"** say both Teenagers in Unison as blue energy beam head from both Videl and Gohan hands toward Titan turned side and lifted his hands and blocks the Karmehamehe wave from fully hitting him and sent the energy into the sky

"Is that all" says Titan can continue to laugh evilly as he prepare and energy ball in each hand as he looks at the teenagers 'I wish you would put up more of a fight Cobalt promised me this world be a good fight so far it wasn't worth me being in my Legendary Super Saiyan form all well might as well finish them off maybe I can find a real challenge on this planet' he thought to himself

: Any idea what to do Gohan: says Videl

: No idea: says Gohan

: Seriously Gohan: says Videl

: Yeah: says Gohan

Titan flies towards Gohan starts punching him and kicking before Gohan is sent flying through a building it collapsed Videl has a shock look on her and he lift Gohan bloody but still alive body he turns to her before

Titan looks at her with an evil intent on his face before he tosses Gohan to the side and walk towards her

: Please run Videl: says Gohan as he struggled to stand and steered to look at Videl her rage building and she flies towards and starts battling Titan before he knocks her into the she lands next to Gohan who helps her to her feet

"Are you ok Videl" ask Gohan

"Never better" says Videl as Titan heads towards them both Videl and Gohan they could hear him laughing and

"Any last words kids before I send you to the Otherworld" ask Titan

"Yeah we have one who's Cobalt" ask Gohan

"No problem as you're going to die I will gladly tell he is the son of Cobaltsei ruler King Cobalt and Queen Malia they should of been the rulers of Vegetasei but King Vegeta exiled them we so found our own planet and colonised and created our nation and with me being a Legendary Super Saiyan we knew Frezia forces wouldn't dare attack our world and with General Star Space ship the Juggernaut" says Titan "I suppose you are wondering who made the wishes with your planet Dragonballs" he ask as he saw their tail swing around

"So you're the one who used the Dragonballs then" ask Gohan

"I heard him make both wishes for the first one all Saiyans on earth had their Saiyan tails back that all of their mates would become Saiyans as well and I never listened to the second wish I wasn't interested" says Titan

"Why did you turn me into a Saiyan" ask Videl

"People of Cobaltsei and our King Cobalt believe that it is beneath a Saiyan to mate with an inferior specie of all other planet in the galaxy and we believe those Inferior species should be Servants and nothing more to us" says Titan

"Hey what wrong with being a human or a inferior species as you call us" ask Videl

"There is nothing with Inferior species it's just that we are the most power species in the galaxy and nothing can surpass the true power of a full blooded Saiyan and we should rule ever single planet and use the planets population as servants we also plan to use strongest the warriors as Gladiators for our entertainment and the best one will become an honourable member of Star commando team" says Titan

"That's in human" says Gohan

"Yeah whatever you are going to die now" says Titan

"Destructo Disk" say a voice that both Videl and Gohan knew as Krillin an energy disk head towards him but it's batted away as Gohan and Videl flies to his side and Krillin notice they are out of breath and he gives them each a senso bean.

"Thanks Krillin I owe you one" says Gohan and he eats the bean and after a few seconds later her energy is restored

"Thanks Krillin" says Videl and she eat the bean her energy is restored and gives him a peck on the cheek and this cause Krillin and notice the Saiyan tail on Videl and Gohan

"You're welcome guys I sense his power level a mile off so I collect some Senso beans from Korin" says Krillin

"So who this guy anyway" ask Krillin

"A Legendary Super Saiyan working for a guy called Cobalt a Saiyan related to Vegeta" says Gohan

"oh great Another bad tempered Saiyan don't we have enough with Vegeta" says Krillin "and what with you having a tails last time I meet with Videl last week she didn't have a Saiyan does this has something with those dark skies" he ask

"Yeah this character Cobalt made a wish on the Dragonballs and turns me into a full blooded Saiyan and tail and all and same with Chichi and Bulma they got changed as well" says Videl

'Oh god that Chichi Saiyan she scare as a human what is she going to be like when she goes Super Saiyan ' though Krillin as a worried look crept on his face they all look down on Titan who just laughing at them.

"You really think that weakling human will save you from me no matter I will destroy you all " says Titan as he start to charge an energy ball in his left hand "now which one of you shall I destroy first" he ask

Just then out the corner of his eyes he notices Hercule heading his way with a camera crew and the announcer a smile crept on Titan face which Videl, Gohan and Krillin see the smile and a look of concern from on Videl

"I know the perfect on person to kill first" says Titan and aims the his left at Hercule

"Please don't" screams Videl as she start to power up to which Gohan and Krillin notice

"Don't worry Sweet pea daddy coming to help" says Hercule

"No get out of here please don't he's too dangerous please go" says Videl

"don't worry I can beat I'm the champ" says Hercule

"**GIGA BLAST**" says Titan and fire a small ball of energy towards Hercule Videl, Gohan and Krillin watch in horror as the green energy ball goes through him destroying the World Championship belt around his waist and he collapsed to his knee before he falls forward Videl starts crying at the what titan did to her father she turns that pain to her rage "ha that was fun now who to destroy next" he says

"I'll destroy you for that" says Videl has she upper Ki energy and continue to building as Gohan tires to charm her down

"He killed my father he's going to pay I can't believe I lost my father I already lost my mother now my father has died it's not fair" says Videl as tear roll down her face

"Remember we can use the Dragonball to bring him back" says Krillin

"Krillin right we can use the Dragonballs to bring him back no need to worry" says Gohan

"I know just hurts so much to watch him die and I couldn't do anything to save him" says Videl

"I know what you're feeling I went through the same when my dad died during the cell games" says Gohan as he notices Videl Ki still raising discharge off energy comes off from Videl aura as her hair start to raise

"Gohan is what I think is happening to Videl happening" ask Krillin

"I think so Krillin" say Gohan

End of chapter 3.


End file.
